UNSC Infinity
|manufacturer=United Nations Space Command |length= Halo 4 Limited Edition |width= |height= |engine=XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive=Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |shield gen=Advanced shielding |hull= Titanium-A3 armor plating |sensor=*Radar *Spectroscopes *LIDAR |armament=*4 CR-03, Series-8 MAC Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide *350 M42 Archer Missile pods, 24 missiles per pod *250 M75 Rapier Missile pods, 30 missiles per pod *500 M96 Howler Missile pods, 20 missiles per pod *830 70mm M965 Point Defense Turrets *Mark 2551 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons *M85 Anti-Aircraft Guns *M97 Guided Missile Weapon Systems *HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon |complement=*M12 Force Application Vehicles *D79H-TC Pelicans *M808B Main Battle Tanks *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles *M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platforms *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense Systems *F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters *10x sHalo: The Thursday War - Page: 287 *R1295 Launching System/M9407 SOEIV (329) *B854 Jettison Bays/M8823 HEV (124) *SKT-29 Class-8 EHL/C (8,900) *RLT-85 Emergency Shuttlepods (12,570) |crew=Total Crew: 17,151 *Naval: 8,954 *Marine: 6,021 *Intelligence: 1,699 *Civilian: 477 |passenger=*SPARTAN-IV supersoldiers *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Army *UNSC Air Force |othersystems=*AI Aine *AI Roland [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops Halo Waypoint - Intel: Spartan Ops] |role=UNSC Flagship, exploration |commission=2557 |firstsight=2553 |battles=*Battle of Sanghelios *First Battle of Requiem *Second Battle of Requiem |affiliation=Unified Earth Government *United Nations Space Command |fleet=*Home Fleet |owners=UNSC Navy |namedcrew=See below |captains=*CAPT Andrew Del Rio 2553-2557 *CAPT Thomas Lasky 2557-present }} The UNSC ''Infinity'' (INF-101) is the first commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553.Halo Fest (PAX Prime 2011) — Halo 4 concept art display" Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and from Forerunner facilities and installations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py2wB8GPygk&feature=related Halo Fest 2011 - Halo 4 Discussion! PART 3] Infinity s on-board AI, Roland, oversees all activities on the ship. History Construction This starship was constructed in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol System. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep the ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. However, due to the ship's massive construction costs, the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep Infinity a secret from some senior members of the UNSC Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq. This ship was to receive upgrades, particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the Forerunner technology retrieved from Shield World Trevelyan as well as modified communications allowing ships to communicate even in slipspace. These modifications delayed Infinity from full deployment as it was still not complete and with the modifications it would take even longer. Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several SPARTAN-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trials on the ship began. But while the ship was still under construction, it was seized by a group of Insurrectionists led by Ilsa Zane before being retaken by Spartan-IVs under the command of Sarah Palmer. In 2553, Infinity would assist Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in putting down a revolt led by the Servants of Abiding Truth. Requiem Four years after the Human-Covenant war, Infinity was officially commissioned into the UNSC Navy. One of her first assignments was to locate the remaining Halo Installations so that the UNSC could study them and later decommission them. While moving the Composer from Installation 03 to Ivanoff Research Station, Infinity would receive a set of coordinates leading to Requiem. While en route, the ship receives a beacon from the . Upon arrival, Infinity informs FLEETCOM of the situation and attempts to contact the two survivors of the Dawn. The Didact then seizes control of the ship and Infinity crashes onto the interior surface of Requiem, where it was attacked by Promethean and Covenant Remnant forces. After subsequent repairs Infinity was able to lift off and, after deploying surface parties to neutralize a gravity well, escaped the Shield World to regroup with UNSC forces. When the Ur-Didact attacked Earth, Infinity engaged Mantle's Approach, penetrating its hull with her forward MACs. This action provided John-117 a route in which to infiltrate the vessel with an F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter and destroy it from within using a HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon. After six months, Infinity would return to Requiem and begin operations against the Covenant Remnant and Promethean forces still present on the Shield World. Toward the end of the conflict Infinity was boarded by the Covenant Remnant and Promethean forces. While the Covenant trapped Infinity with a Forerunner artifact using slipspace as an anchor, Jul 'Mdama manipulated Requiem's systems sending the planetoid on a collision course with its local star. Fireteam Crimson, Fireteam Majestic and Sarah Palmer were deployed to deactivate the artifacts anchoring Infinity to Requiem. Upon success, the Spartan fireteams narrowly regrouped with Infinity ''amongst falling debris via D79H-TC Pelican dropships. ''Infinity made an emergency slipspace transition out of Requiem as it fell into its star, which exploded into a massive supernova, the deadly energy of which followed the vessel through its slipspace transition point. Infinity ''narrowly made its transition back into realspace speeding ahead of the pursuing inferno which was cut short as the transition closed. Specifications ''Infinity is approximately 5.6 kilometres (3.5 miles) from bow to stern, placing it as the largest UNSC vessel. Infinity was given "every scrap of Forerunner technology that the UNSC picked apart during the war". It has a primary armament consisting of 4 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. The hull and shielding have been shown to be immensely powerful, as demonstrated when it rammed a and destroyed it without even breaking its own shields. The engines are of Forerunner design, recovered from Trevelyan. Armament Infinity s primary armament is four CR-03 Series-8 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. Infinity boasts a significant missile network that can be implemented for ship-to-ship combat, anti-air defense and orbital gunfire support for Marine forces. Placed throughout the ship are 1,100 missile pods of three types: Archer, Rapier, and Howler, totalling the ship's missile payload at 25,900 missiles. Close-in defense against enemy missiles, fighters, and boarding craft is provided by the ship's M965 Fortress point defense system, a network of 830 70mm automatic cannons. It also has a number of Mark 2551 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons placed along the ship. Purpose The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort. After the end of the Human-Covenant war, it was re-purposed as an expeditionary and exploratory ship. It is also the location of a SPARTAN-IV training site. Infinity s mission prior to the First Battle of Requiem was to locate the remaining Halo Arrays and other Forerunner installations and establish bases on them to oversee their decommission. They were also tasked with the search of Jul 'Mdama and his remaining Covenant Remnant. However, the Infinity was pulled off this assignment by order of Lord Terrence Hood in favour of the .Halo: Escalation, Issue #1 - page 13 Named Crew Naval crew *Captain Thomas Lasky- Commanding Officer 2557–Present *Lieutenant Commander Phillips *Lieutenant Cameron *Lieutenant Priselkov *Lieutenant James - Helmsmen *Lieutenant Junior Grade Campbell *Petty Officer Richardson *Master Chef Jonathan Lowell *Chief Mechanized Repair Officer Gordon Kushner *Weapon Officer Austen *Roland (Shipboard AI) Marines *Lieutenant TJ Murphy *Lieutenant Austen *Master Sergeant Marcus P. Stacker *Sergeant Virgil Bernardin *Private First Class Forrest *Private Ted Brown *Private Gordon Cooper *Private Fred Gordon *Wolfkill Infinity Science *Dr. Henry Glassman — Chief engineer *Dr. Morgan Rivera *Dr. Boyd *Dr. Shannon Owen *Dr. Ruiz *Dr. Taylor Pierce *Dr. Lani Truman *Dr. Stafford Spartans *Commander Palmer *Robert Dalton *Paul DeMarco *Horatio Fry *Yeong-Hao Holst *Carlo Hoya *Anthony Madsen *Jared Miller *Vladimir Scruggs *Joel Thomas *Gabriel Thorne *Tedra Grant Former Crew *Captain Andrew Del Rio - Commanding officer, 2552 - July 2557 *First Lieutenant Paolo J. Jiminez - Killed in Action, First Battle of Requiem *Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey - Defected to Covenant Remnant after Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Estey-Bethel - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Lincoln - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Dunlap - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Casillas - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Tashi - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Aine - former AI Gallery s. Captain Andrew Del Rio.png|Captain Andrew Del Rio in the UNSC Infinity. 632877_20120604_790screen006.jpg|The Covenant advance on the UNSC Infinity's crash site. 632877_20120605_790screen002.jpg|The Master Chief with UNSC forces and the UNSC Infinity in the background. UNSC Infinity.png|The UNSC Infinity hovers over an unknown human city . Did symb.jpg|The Ur-Didact's symbol appears on terminals throughout the UNSC Infinity before crashing into Requiem. UNSC Infinity Back Right Side.JPG|Starboard-aft view of Infinity before entering Requiem. Infinity (Side View).png|A side-view of the UNSC Infinity without the accompanying starships. Infinity Holo tank.jpg|The Holotank on the bridge of Infinity. Infinity bridge.jpg|The Bridge of the UNSC Infinity after crashing on Requiem. Infinity fud scale.jpg|The UNSC Infinity in comparison to the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Vlcsnap-2012-11-05-19h30m55s41.png|Frigates underslung on the UNSC Infinity. Vlcsnap-2012-11-05-19h32m01s242.png|UNSC Infinity and it's escort. UNSC_Infinity_Bridge.jpg|The bridge with AI Roland and Lasky during battle for Requiem. UNSC Infinity goinging into Slipspace.png|UNSC Infinity going into Slipspace. UNSC Infinity inside of slipspace.png|UNSC Infinity inside of Slipspace. UNSC Infinity ramming RCS.png|UNSC Infinity ramming a , while its advanced shielding is active and showing. UNSC Infinity and sub-ships.png|UNSC Infinity and her Strident-class heavy frigates about to engage the Covenant forces over Requiem. Ship to Ship combat outside of Requiem.png|Ship to ship battle outside Requiem. Frigates launching from Infinity.png|UNSC Strident-class heavy frigates launching from UNSC Infinity. SOS1E6 Infinity in Requiem Orbit.png|UNSC Infinity in orbit over Requiem. Jm042.jpg|UNSC Infinity command post. Tumblr_mddzlbyZrA1qlglkvo1_500.jpg|''Infinity'' hovers inside Requiem. 640px-Requiem_boom.png|''Infinty'' narrowly escaping The sun's supernova after Requiem's collision with the star. H4Concept_-_InfinityProfile_2.jpg|Near-final piece of UNSC Infinity Concept Art. H4 S-Deck Concept.jpg|Concept of S-Deck. H4 Infinity Holotable Concept.jpg|Concept of the ship's bridge. H4 Infinity Hangar Concept.jpg|Concept of a hangar. H4 Infinity Bridge Concept.jpg|Concept of the ship's bridge. File:HaloIGN9.jpg|Concept of the Infinity. File:H4Concept_-_Infinity_concepts_time_1.jpg|''Infinity'' concept progress. File:H4-Concept-Infinity-Holotable.jpg|''Infinity'' bridge Holotable model. File:H4-Concept-Infinity-Monitors.jpg|''Infinity'' Model's for Monitor screens. File:H4-Concept-MissileBattery.jpg|''Infinity'' Missile Battery Concept art. H4-Render-Infinity-3.jpg|Render rear angle view of Infinity s engines when ignition is off. H4-Render-Infinity-2.jpg|Render angled-up back view of Infinity. H4-Render-Infinity-1.jpg|Render angle view of Infinity. H4-Render-Infinity-5.jpg|Render frontal view of Infinity s MACs. H4-Render-Infinity-6.jpg|Render rear view of Infinity s engines when ignited. Assembly.1.jpg|Concept art of the Infinity's Spartan-IV armor bay. Assembly.2.jpg|A detailed layout of the assembly. Assembly.3.jpg|Spartan-IV armor assembly schematics Infinity escape Requiem.png|The UNSC Infinity narrowly escaping the demise of Requiem as depicted in Halo Escalation }} Trivia *''Marathon'' Infinity is the third game in the Marathon series created by Bungie, and the possible namesake of the ship. However, this may be (and most likely is) a coincidence. 343 Industries has yet to confirm if this is true or not. *At 5.6 kilometers long, the UNSC Infinity is the largest ship in the fleet, longer than a which is 5.3 kilometers long from bow to stern. *''Infinity'' also devotes an entire deck of the ship to the training of the SPARTAN-IVs. This deck is named S-Deck. *The final design for Infinity was supplied by Ansel Hsiao, a 3D Artist who previously submitted artwork for the Star Wars guidebook The Essential Guide to Warfare. *As shown in the first Spartan Ops cinematic, Infinity is capable of storing ten s in its sub-vessel deployment bays along its ventral surface. **This capability makes it similar to the and , both of which can also carry smaller warships into battle. **It is also later seen to be able to allow a to land in one of its hangar bays. *At the end of Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, the UNSC Infinity can be seen escorted by 13 s, and 28 s right before entering Slipspace, making it a total of 41 ships escorting Infinity. *In Episode 7 of Spartan Ops, the UNSC Infinity is the only playable scene that does not take place on the surface of Requiem. *There is known to be Huragok assigned to the Infinity. *The Infinity ''breaks the tradition of major ships in the Halo series being severely damaged or outright destroyed by the end of the game. **The severely damaged its port side and lost its Slipspace Drive to destroy Shield 0459, the detonated its main engine core to destroy Installation 04, the was hijacked by the Gravemind and was crashed into ''High Charity, and the was split in half with the front half crashing on Earth and the back half crashing on Requiem. Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' Sources Category:Human Spacecraft Category:UNSC Navy